


You can set yourself on fire but you're never gonna burn

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Elder Wand, How Do I Tag, M/M, Master of Death, Master of Death Harry Potter, The Deathly Hallows, Time Travel, i guess, sort of, two elder wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His own eyes are full of curiosity as he stepped back from the kneeling figure, settling in the chair behind his desk, his eyes never leaving the middle of this office where the boy-man-master-ageless beauty watched him with curiosity, eyes almost vacant, almost dead. If Gellert hadn't just ran his fingers along Harrys throat he himself would have doubted if the man was even alive. </p>
<p>It still amused him to watch people he introduced to the intriguing man, shudder and squirm as they tried to avoid vivid seeing eyes. </p>
<p>Harry shuddered, magic rolling through the privet room, wards protesting under the heavy weight of the strange wizards magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can set yourself on fire but you're never gonna burn

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Panic! at the Disco, 'Crazy=Genius'
> 
> "If crazy equals genius  
> Then I'm a fucking arsonist  
> I'm a rocket scientist  
> Hey ay ay  
> If crazy equals genius
> 
> You can set yourself on fire  
> But you're never gonna burn, burn, burn"

\---

Gellert carefully trailed his fingertips along the throat of the most beautiful intriguing creature that knelt in front of him, he hummed as preyers to those of old fell past the striking creatures lips. Avakada eyes watched him, ancient ans _seeing,_ looking for something he could only imagine; the air heavy with the magic the preyres carried. Names after all, we almost important as blood.

His own eyes are full of curiosity as he stepped back from the kneeling figure, settling in the chair behind his desk, his eyes never leaving the middle of this office where the boy-man-master- _ageless_ _beauty_ watched him with curiosity, eyes almost vacant, almost dead. If Gellert hadn't just ran his fingers along Harrys throat he himself would have doubted if the man was even alive.

It still amused him to watch people he introduced to the intriguing man, shudder and squirm as they tried to avoid vivid seeing eyes.

Harry shuddered, magic rolling through the privet room, wards protesting under the heavy weight of the strange wizards magic.

Gelleret leaned forward in his chair, bracing his hands on the desk between them as if stopping him from raising from his seat and stepping towards the kneeling wizard, his breath hitching under the familiar weight of magic, feeling the humm of his own wand from where it rested comfortably strapped comfortably against his arm. The magic of the Hallows was like nothing he could ever describe almost like it was hot, cold and everything in between and to the side and everything he could ever thing of all at once, humming beneath his skin, caressing his magical core as it recognised the two being that it had attached itself to.

With a gasp Harry threw his head back, desperately trying to get oxygen to his lungs. As always, there was a moment of panic before his breathing evened out and he fluidly stood, walking towards Gellert's desk with an air of power and confidence many purebloods would be equal parts terrified and jealous of.

With a smirk the green eyes wizard swept swiftly around the table to deposit himself comfortably in the German wizards lap as the other man turned to him in amusement. With a cocky grin he looked down to the man he sat upon, winding his arms around a strong neck and allowed his grin to widen, green eyes alight with amusement as hands settled comfortably around his waist.

“Well, Beloved” Harry began in heavily accented German, “how was that for an 'untrained simpleton'?” The question was asked with bright amusement, referring to their earlier fight when Gellert had insisted they could not simply 'crucio away all annoyances' while throwing a few amused insults at his beloved.

But now with the green eyed wizard in his lap, their shared bond heavy in the air he couldn't help but laugh.

\---


End file.
